


Unexpected Problems

by ilovelocust



Series: Porny Sheith Drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dissapointing lack of sex, Heats, M/M, Not for lack of trying on Keith's part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovelocust/pseuds/ilovelocust
Summary: Keith goes into heat for the first time, and neither he nor Shiro knows what's going on.





	1. Unexpected Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Asked: Maybe Keith going through a Galra heat kind of thing, Shiro helps out

“Keith, baby? Not that I mind, but are you feeling alright?” Keith looks up from where he’s trying to encourage Shiro’s dick to full hardness.

He pulls his lips off, but keeps his hands working up and down the shaft. He doesn’t have the patience to pause right now, “I’m fine,” He’s just horny, and maybe he’s going to scream if he doesn’t get Shiro’s monster cock inside him in the next sixty seconds. Okay, maybe that is odd, but he doesn’t care. He was good. He waited until after training with the group to drag Shiro off to their private quarters. He didn’t throw the man down and mount him when this wave of ‘fuck me!’ first hit. He did good. He deserves Shiro’s cock as a reward for his restraint.

“Right,” Shiro’s fingers wrap carefully around his wrists, stalling his movements, “Maybe, I’m just worrying over nothing, but why don’t you humor me and get checked out in the medical bay.” Shiro is trying to stop him. He doesn’t want to fuck him.

Keith yanks his hands from Shiro’s grip, and tackles the bigger man onto his back. He digs his nails into Shiro’s shoulders, bares his teeth right in front of his face, “No!” Keith growls. He needs this. He needs this right goddamn now. Not after whatever fucking scans Shiro wants him to take. Some smarter part of himself realizes he’s not going to get what he wants this way. Shiro’s not going to take getting pinned to the bed and growled at as a reason to fuck him. _He should._ No, Shiro needs a different tack, “Fuck me, and we can go. Not before.” Keith offers, less a threat. Rubbing his ass down against Shiro’s cock to remind him what he gets out of this. Why is the seat of his pants wet?

Shiro isn’t won over by his argument. One second he’s on top, the next he’s rolling across the floor. Shiro had actually just thrown him. Oh, the muscles to be able to do that make his mouth water, and did nothing to abate the flame that is overtaking his gut. _Shiro is a strong mate._ He’s going to show him he’s worth screwing, then have him again and again until he’s satiated.

“Somehow I doubt you're in your right mind,” Shiro says, yanking his pants back up. Hiding the cock Keith wants from view. That won’t do. Keith charges him, but this time Shiro is ready for him. He’s not sure how it happens, but instead of knocking the bigger man over again, he ends up tossed over one broad shoulder, “Sorry babe, we’ll figure out whats going on, and you’ll feel much better.” Keith scratches whatever he can reach, but Shiro just tightens his grip. He’s not getting loose, and more importantly, he’s not getting fucked.

Keith yowls the whole way to med bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was obviously supposed to end in smut considering the whole porny drabble thing, but I wrote myself into a corner in the first two paragraphs, where there is no way in hell Shiro would let Keith have sex with him. I liked it too much to delete and start over, though.
> 
> Basically in this drabble, Galra are aggressive. Even those who go through heats. They’ll role over and play the sweetest thing in existence if you are giving them what they want, but you try to deny them and they will hunt your ass down and make sure they get laid like they need.


	2. AfterShock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the heat proper, Keith locks himself away in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to Unexpected Problems

“Baby, it’s going to be okay. Just open the door.” Keith pulls his knees up a little tighter against his chest, making no moves to do as Shiro’s muffled voice of concern had requested. This was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to him. How could things possibly be okay?

Everyone in the Castle knew he’d lost his mind for two days because of his ‘heat?’ That’s what Coran had called it. Overdrive of mating instincts that put his animal hind brain in charge of decision making until it was satiated or the period of time expired. Couldn’t even have the decency to affect memory retention. Fuck, he’d actually scratched Lance.

The Blue Paladin could be a jerk at times, but he’d just been trying to figure out why Keith had been making that god awful noise while Shiro hauled him to the medbay. Lance is never going to let him forget that he’d responded by trying to claw out one of his eyes.

He guesses it could have been worse. Coran had told him if his body hadn’t decided Shiro was his mate, he might have just tried to convince the other paladin to give him dick instead instead of attacking the other him…If he ever found out he’d tried to get in bed with freaking Lance, he’d evac himself into space.

“Keith, sweetheart, you don’t need to hide from me. Just let me in, you don’t have to come out,” Shiro wheedles. He’s been trying to get Keith to open the door since he first locked himself in here thirty minutes ago. He’d thought after getting out of the isolation chamber the last thing he’d want to do is be locked in another tiny room, but one look at the other paladins, knowing they are all perfectly aware of where Keith has been and why, had sent him running for the safety of their room’s personal bathroom.

“Shiro, the only thing I want right now is to die of humiliation in peace or your cock. We already established I’m not getting the latter, so let me have the former.” Keith calls back. After effects of heat, hind brain control is gone, but extreme horniness wasn’t going to wear off for a week. Shiro being the too good for this universe bastard that he is, won’t accept Keith’s ability to consent until this is completely out of his system. Normally he loves that about the man, but right now he just wants him to go away and stop reminding him of what he wants and can’t have.

Shiro’s sigh is loud enough to be heard through the door, “How about this. You let me in. Let me make sure you’re okay, and I’ll consider it. If you can convince me you’re capable of thinking clearly right now.”

Keith finds himself on his feet, hand hovering over the lock before his brain catches up with him. Wait, this is the exact over eagerness that stopped him from getting laid when his heat first started. Unlike then, he has two brain cells to rub together right now, “I’ve read Catch-22. I let you in, you’re going to declare me still mentally unfit.” Make Shiro back himself into a corner to get through the door. He won’t lie to Keith to get what he wants. He cares about Keith’s trust too much for that.

“Normally the possibility of sex isn’t enough to get you out of hiding. You have to admit your still not fully yourself.” Yeah, he is still horny as fuck. That doesn’t mean he can’t make judgment calls.

“That’s not the standard,” Keith growls, “I’m not going to regret having sex with you tomorrow or next week. Yes, I want to get laid, but I’m not at the point where I’d agree to something I didn’t actually want anymore.” Keith turns around and plops back down beside the door. Shiro can be stubborn, when he gets his mind stuck on a point. They could be at this a while.

There’s a thunk on the door, Shiro letting his forehead bang against it, “Fine, let me in. Talk this over with me while I can see you, and I’ll give your argument a fair hearing. I’m not agreeing to anything until I can see that you can hold a conversation with me while keeping your eyes on my face, though.” Fair enough, and easy enough to pull off. He could delay gratification for a little bit.

Keith lets Shiro in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more follow up drabble finally getting to the heat sex the original prompter wanted.


	3. No More Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finally gets the dick he's been chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final follow up to Unexpected Problems and AfterShock.

Shiro’s back hits the bed and Keith tears at the fastener to his pants. Tugging Shiro’s pants and underwear down to the top of his thighs, just enough to reveal what he’s after. He doesn’t care about anything else. If Shiro really cares, he can get fully undressed once Keith’s done with him. Now it’s his time to get what he needs.

Keith grabs Shiro’s soft cock. Rubbing the pad of his thumb along the foreskin and head in the way he knows Shiro likes. Even soft the cock is massive as ever, easily bigger in every way than Keith’s own. His boxers dampen with the mere thought of how he’s going to feel stretching out over this girth.

Shiro’s hand drift down to, touch? Stop him? He doesn’t know. Keith growls, bares his teeth in warning. Last time, last time he’d been denied, but this time, he is going to get everything he wants. Shiro doesn’t get to back out on him now. He’s already said yes.

The offending hands raise up in surrender, “Alright, babe, I get it. No touching,” Keith watches him warily, until Shiro moves his hands up beside his head. Only then does he focus back on the quickly hardening cock in his hand. A little attention from his mouth should get it fully erect.

Keith leans down and takes the head into the wet heat of his mouth. Sucking and licking like Shiro is his favorite flavor of lollipop, while his hands slick his drool down the full length. The first taste of precum makes him moan. Not because he’s suddenly started like the flavor, but it means Shiro’s ready for him. Keith pulls off. Shiro is erect enough for his purposes. His insides can do the work of getting him to full on leaking, then on to filling Keith with his hot cum.

Keith scrabbles at his belt. He can’t leave his pants mostly on if he wants to straddle and enjoy Shiro properly. He kicks one boot off, and gets one leg out of his now wet underwear before he figures that enough. He doesn’t care enough to bother with the rest.

He doesn’t want to stretch. He wants to take Shiro’s cock now, damn the consequences, but Shiro will stop him if he looks like he’s in pain. He won’t let Keith hurt himself no matter how much it feels like he is going to literally die if this takes much longer.

“Do you want some help?” Keith startles. How can you almost forget someone is there, when all you’re doing is focusing on their cock?

“I..” Keith hesitates, looking at the metal fingers on Shiro’s prosthetic hand. Their big and slick, and so much better at preparing him than his own, but, “You take too long and I’ll do it myself.” Keith warns. Shiro nods his understanding, so he turns around and scoots back on Shiro’s stomach. Giving him a full view of his wet needy hole and the way clear rivulets of slick have leaked down all the way to his balls.

“God baby, look at you,” Shiro says in awe. Hands separating the cheeks of his ass, but very clearly not pushing anything inside.

“Stop looking, start touching,” Keith orders, glaring over his shoulder. Shiro smiles sheepishly at him, and finally gets around to the whole stretching business.

The first breach of his hole by one of Shiro’s thick metal fingers feels exactly as good as he thought it would. Not a mistake letting him do this after all. Barely worth a little slow down in the main event but still worth it. Shiro seems to realize that Keith is much looser and wetter than normal and moves up to two fingers almost immediately. That’s when he starts demonstrating his intimate familiarity with Keith’s body, and showing exactly why this is a great idea. Shiro doesn’t have to grope, he knows exactly where Keith’s prostate is, and he doesn’t hesitate to give Keith exactly the hard pressure against it he loves. Keith moans, leaning forward to give Shiro better access to his hole.

“Like that?” Shiro asks, cockily. Pressing down hard again when Keith tries to answer just to prove what a smug bastard he can really be. Keith snarls at him.

“Give me more you ass,” He’s getting tired of just fingers.

“Language,” Shiro teases with a laugh. Keith’s not in the mood. He shifts to get up and take care of himself, when Shiro finally adds another finger, “There you go. Impatient today.” He thankfully doesn’t add his usual ‘Patience Yields Focus’ mantra, so Keith doesn’t have to bite him in pure frustration.

The second the third finger feels comfortable, Keith pulls away. He’s done waiting, he’s stretched enough. He turns himself around again, so he can watch Shiro’s hands for trying to stop him. Keith lines up the big fat cock he’s been cravin-“-Baby, are you su-”-Keith glares at him with all the fury he can muster at the interruption. Shiro’s relationship instincts kick in and he snaps his mouth closed before he can finish the sentence. Good. Keith presses down and all thoughts of boyfriends trying to deny him fly from his head.

Shiro’s cock feels better than anything he’s had before. He knew a burning stretch could be pleasure, he knew how good it felt to take himself right up to his limits and pound along that line, but he didn’t know those things could get so much better. That his nerves could come alight in bright sensitive flares that screamed for more. Keith doesn’t take his time. He takes all of Shiro in one glorious go, from tip all the way to his balls. Forcing his body to accommodate all of his girth right now, and being rewarded with more singing pleasure in return.

He thinks Shiro might curse, but he’s not listening to anything but his own gasping moans right now. Keith picks himself up, nearly to the point of losing the perfect stretch around the rim of his hole, then slams back down. Then he does it again, and again. Each time just as glorious as the last. He doesn’t need to fist his cock. This is all so good he feels like he could cum just from the sensation of Shiro inside him alone, but he does it anyways. He won’t deny himself a single ounce of pleasure.

He so blissed out and high, he doesn’t realize he’s about to cum until his whole body spasms. Pleasure coming to a screaming peak. His dick shooting off ropey strings of cum all over Shiro, while his ass clenches around the cock inside him, gushes of slick squirting out where Shiro can’t quite plug him up fully.

Keith collapses forward onto Shiro’s chest, cock still inside his ass. It takes him a moment to realize Shiro is panting just as hard as he is. His orgasm must have caused Shiro’s own. That pleases him for reasons he can’t quite articulate right now. They stay like that, cum and slick cooling on clothes he really should have taken off earlier. Though it’s really hard to regret anything about what just happened. That was the best fuck in his life, and he can only imagine it’ll be better if he lets Shiro do some of the work. In fact, Keith props himself and looks down at his recovering boyfriend, 

“Let’s go again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Galra heats come about three times a year, so this is set about four months after the first two drabbles. Keith has had time to tell Shiro that it is perfectly okay to fuck him during heats in that time.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed these three drabbles. Glad I finally got to the porny part of it.


End file.
